Alternate Civilizations (Map Game)
Map * The Israelites - Blue * The Sogdians - Red * The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan) - Gold Rules * Be Plausible. * Civilizations can be made-up or real ones. * Each turn is a year. * Respect all of the contributors to the map game Turns Each nation has one turn per day, and each turn represents one year. In each turn make include thing that are happening in your civilization, discoveries, newstory and recent events, and military, economic, and infrastructure improvements etc. Also you may declare war or conduct other diplomatic actions in your turns. For the few turns, you may not declare war to give you guy time to build up your civilization. There can be a period of "renaissance or golden age" for your civilization, a period of despair, new religious movements, or civil wars and rebellion. If you expansion, you can take over a whole continent, expansion may take a few turns, but a little at a time. The map will be update every turn. Make every turn realistic. The game will start when there are at least 5 players. War Civil wars should happen; especially if you are controlling a large, multi-ethnic empire or a succession crisis is happening if your nation is a monarchy. If a new nation does gain independence from a civil war or referendum, it will be an NPC nation until someone calls it as their own. (Everyone only control one nation, please). If any one has a war algorithm they would think if efficient please let me know. Technology Each country starts out with Iron Age technology but can be improved over the turns or can hear of it from nearby nations with higher technology. Mods Moderators are the players who control the game, essentially; to become a moderator a player must show that they would make a good moderator, not being aggressive, being a calm player, must be relatively active. Mods will be chosen by me. If you would like to become one, please ask. * Banning users * Promoting users * Controlling NPC nations * Reverting implausible moves or godmodding * Cause revolts and natural disasters Joining I have created a template for you to use to give a brief description of your civilization. To join, just fill out the requirements in the template with the border outline of your civilization on the world map I made in the Talk page then I will edit the official map to put your nation on it. If doing a union with another person civilization, please get permission from the owner. The area of the nations has to start out small, if deemed to large, I will cut the size down a bit. Template: * Civilization name: (The [the plural form of civilization adjective], if union, (first civilization adjective, hyphened to the other civilization adjective) * Civilization adjective: * Government: (Monarchy; specify, Tribal government, Direct democracy, Representative Republic) If federal union, state it * Ruler title: * Language(s): * Official Religion: (can be more than one or none) * Dominant Practiced Religion: (can be non-religious) * Culture: (approximant real-world culture and ethnic group) * Civilization description: (Morals, Physical appearances, folktales and beliefs, Behavior, relation toward other cultures [Homogenous, Racist, Integral]), would-be political ideology etc.) * Common ancestor (optional): (Can be made up, and related to other civilization common ancestor) * Ruling family: House of --- (if Monarchy or Tribal Government) * Ruling family ancestor: (if Imperial Cult, specify what deity was the supposed ancestor the family human ancestor) * Deity that the ruler is incarnated from: (if Imperial Cult) * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (Has to be a civilization in-game, ask permission first before you, the civilization has to be in close range of your civilization) Example: (My Civilization) * Civilization name: The Israelites * Civilization adjective: Israelite * Government: Theocratic Parliamentary Semi-Absolute Monarchy * Ruler title: King * Language(s): Hebrew (official), Aramaic, Arabic * Official Religion: Jewish Christianity/Messianic Judaism * Dominant Practiced Religion: Jewish Christianity/Messianic Judaism, Orthodox Judaism * Culture: Jewish * Civilization description: The Israelites have a dark olive skin, tan skin color, some chocolate color, and have dark brown curly (tight or loose) or wavy hair, and brown or hazel eyes. The regard themselves as the chosen people of God, told to their ancestor Abraham and then his descendants. They are a homogeneous people but are acceptant of other peoples. Their beliefs and morals are strongly intertwined with Judaism, for example they have high respect for their parents and elders, they are not to give interest on loans they loan to other Israelites and not stress the poor to pay me back, they give to the poor, orphans, and widows and help them get better, if one steals, they have to pay that person back the stolen item seven times and also they must have strict obedience to their one God and they keep all the laws and commandments in the Torah, it is forbidden to prepare any non-kosher food among them, even with foreigners. They strongly promote and act in righteous as defines in Judaism and Jesus' principle found in Christianity. and they stress the importance of education and are a very friendly but also reserved to their own people, as it is stress to marry within their own. * Common ancestor (optional): Jacob, son of Isaac, son of Abraham (Mesopotamian) * Ruling family: House of Zedekiah * Ruling family ancestor: Zedekiah II, ultimately David and Aaron (Zedekiah's father was a descendant of David and mother a descendent of Aaron) * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (None yet) Players Signature then Civilization name * [[User:JayJayKingNo.1|JayJayKingNo.1]] ([[User talk:JayJayKingNo.1|talk]]) 19:59, April 4, 2016 (UTC) - The Israelites * [[User:Zamarak500|Zamarak500]] ([[User talk:Zamarak500|talk]]) 23:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) - The Sogdians * [[User:OMGdidiwin|OMGdidiwin]] 14:03, April 6, 2016 (UTC) - The Shogunate States of Nihon (Japan) Turns Year 1 =